


Любовь пирата

by Enco_de_Krev



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [22]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Маскарад за день до того, как Дженнифер станет вдовой.
Relationships: Jennifer Rocksley/Iris Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Любовь пирата

**Author's Note:**

> По результатам внутрикомандной игры на день Св. Придда :)  
> Задание — «Дженнифер Рокслей. Любовь пирата»

За окнами гнул ветви каштан, такой старый, что помнил, наверное, бунт Брендона Карлиона, а может, и побег Бланш Ракан. От шквальных порывов дрожали стекла. Портьеры раздувались, ветер свистел в щелях, тоненько скулил, завывал — казалось, к стене жались волчата, умолявшие пустить их в тепло. И сколько бы скрипачи и арфисты ни терзали свои инструменты, вой вплетался заунывным контрапунктом даже в мажорные звуки гальярды.

Ну мыслимо ли было назначить более неудачный день для маскарада? Впрочем, когда брался решать его величество Фердинанд Второй, все шло кувырком.

Что же, волки (не серые хищники, а обозленные люди) и впрямь слишком близко подобрались ко дворцу. Кое-кого они уже съели. Дженнифер недолюбливала Ангелику Придд, но если в застенках погибает герцогиня, жена супрема, дама кристально чистой репутации, чего ждать бежавшей из Надора девчонке? На счастье, стая, где за место вожака спорили граф Манрик и герцог Колиньяр, удрала на север. С юга приближался зверь, которого боялись даже они.

Дженнифер тряхнула волосами. Это не ее забота. Генри, назначенный вчера комендантом столицы, объезжал гарнизоны, с кем-то ругался, о чем-то секретничал, кому-то платил и на семейном ужине напоминал выдохшегося пса. Стоило Дженнифер полюбопытствовать, отчего драгоценный супруг так измотан, он, хлебнув вина, ответил, что ей незачем отягощать свою прелестную головку мужскими делами. И она... согласилась. Айрис теперь свободна, а все прочее — чепуха.

У алькова Лилий мелькнула красная спина и шляпа с лимонно-желтой птахой. Наконец-то спустилась. Сдается, костюм, оставленный на фрейлинской лежанке, был не настолько сложен, чтобы провозиться с ним битый час. Ботфорты, чулки, черные шаровары, перевязь с бутафорской саблей, багряная рубаха, которую следовало завязать на животе, в довершение образа — треуголка с чучелом морискиллы и полумаска.

Наряд для Айрис. Ее сорванца, очаровательного пирата с гордо вздернутым подбородком и мягким ртом.

До чего же шел Айрис мужской костюм. Она ступала решительно, широко, ладонь — на эфесе сабли, словно нет ничего естественнее, чем рубануть кавалера Дарави, если тот не посторонится. Угрюмый взгляд, вечно насупленный лоб — тюрьма закалила ее.

— Не желаете ли парного молока, сударь! — окликнула Дженнифер.

Айрис обернулась на знакомый голос, но не узнала ее, простоволосую, в белой маске и фартуке молочницы. Пришлось постучать перстнем по серебряной кружечке, которая висела у пояса, поманить рукой.

— Дженн... — Айрис улыбнулась, и у Дженнифер перехватило дух — эта святая простота не подвязала грудь.

— Полагается отвечать: «Только из ваших уст, милая». Или: «Только на моем корабле, куда я вас отнесу, перекинув через плечо».

Голос Дженнифер ослабел, в коленях и животе тоже поселилась слабость. Сердце затрепетало, забилось быстрее, гоня по жилам горячую-горячую кровь. Как только мегера-дуэнья выпустила Айрис в таком виде? Или она сбежала, надавав пощечин всем, кто встал на пути?

Багряный шелк, тонкий, струящийся, облепил два остроконечных холмика и неглубокую ложбинку между ними, словно жадный любовник. Благо Айрис была стройна — голенастый жеребенок, северянка, что дай Создатель расцветет к двадцати, — иначе мужчины посворачивали бы шеи, таращась ей вслед. Дженнифер угадывала сквозь рубаху медовые капли родинок возле подмышки (а может, зрение играло с ней злую шутку). Различала яснее, где белая кожа переходит в розовые ареолы, нежные, как персиковый цвет. Четко видела: холод ущипнул Айрис за соски, и они вздыбились, затвердели, бесстыдно натянув ткань. Должно быть, шелк трется о них, стоит только вздохнуть; раздражает, дразнит, как дразнил язык Дженнифер после долгой разлуки.

— Я бы выпила сидра, не люблю молоко, — Айрис передернула плечами. Ее грудь поднялась и опустилась.

Дженнифер стало жарко. Внизу живота толчками нарастало сладкое предвкушение, от которого хотелось плотнее свести ноги.

— Сидр? Но вы пока не сделали ничего, чтобы запыхаться, сударь, — сказала она, понизив голос.

— Просто от твоего вида у меня пересыхает во рту.

Скулы Айрис вспыхнули, она осмотрелась — не слышал ли кто признания. Откровенная во всем телесном, как и подобает дикарке, она ужасно смущалась проявлять чувства. Но в этой зале было мало людей — мало придворных осталось с Фердинандом праздновать бегство временщиков, и опасаться досужих ушей было нечего.

«Это у меня от твоего вида пересыхает во рту», — подумала Дженнифер.

— Пересохший рот — пустяк, если в другом месте не сухо.

— Дженн, — прошептала Айрис, жар с ее скул распространился на щеки.

За музыкой и воем ветра Дженнифер расслышала ее, лишь близко подавшись к губам. Их тела почти соприкоснулись, она ощутила тепло Айрис, и кожу закололо от желания — прижаться, обнять, оплести... Прошлую ночь они провели вместе, и хмель долгожданной встречи, должно быть, так и не выветрился из крови.

— Значит, не судьба нам потанцевать, сударь? — спросила Дженнифер.

Айрис мотнула головой.

— Не сейчас. Я похищаю тебя.

Дженнифер взяла ее под руку и шагнула в альков Лилий, молясь, чтобы он был пуст. Занавеси разошлись, свет на миг озарил озеро, выложенное из осколков голубого стекла, лебедей, камыши, плакучую иву, кувшинки с капельками хрустальной росы. Затем их двоих окутал полумрак, с непривычки показавшийся непроглядной теменью.

Треуголка полетела на пол, когда Айрис накинулась на рот Дженнифер с полупоцелуем-полуукусом. Раньше она была еще злее, еще необузданнее, вся — колючки и острые локти, цепкий горный сорняк, что перемалывает камень в труху. Она царапалась, щипалась, больно впивалась пальцами, не понимая нежности, только голод — голод дочери из бедной семьи, где все лучшее доставалось сыну. Дженнифер гордилась тем, что смогла сделать ее хотя бы немного ласковой.

Глухо застонав, она задрала рубаху Айрис и накрыла руками грудь. Аккуратную, совершенную, вылепленную не для широких мужских ладоней, а будто специально для нее. Поймала соски между пальцами, и они стали тверже. Айрис тихо охнула.

— Дженн, — выдохнула она, разорвав поцелуй. — Дженн...

Дженнифер замерла. Чего она хочет? Ни за что ведь не скажет, только вопьется своими темными от жажды глазами, как бессловесная тварь, — догадайся сама. Но здесь не видно даже глаз...

Айрис толкнула ее на диванчик, куда так удобно укладывать дам в тесных корсетах, когда те сомлеют от танцев. «Я тоже млею, — подумала Дженнифер сквозь шум в ушах, пока ей бесцеремонно задирали юбки. — Таю будто масло на солнце». Айрис погладила ее с силой, как гладят пса или лошадь, и, довольная покорностью, тронула губами колено. Повела вниз носом, щекой, скользя по паутинке чулка и дальше — по чувствительной коже. Облизала кончики пальцев, погрузила их туда, где и без ее слюны было мокро. Дженнифер шире развела ноги, ощутив запах своего возбуждения. Ей вдруг стало смешно — если их застукают, точно решат, что у нее новый любовник, паж или оруженосец... будут гадать кто... Айрис опустила голову, и смешок замер у Дженнифер в горле.

Удовольствие от первого прикосновения пронзило ее. В животе все поджалось. Внутренности окатил жар. Чувство было столь острым, что Дженнифер выгнулась, вцепилась рукой в бархатную обивку. Айрис надавила ладонью ей на бедро, раскрывая еще больше, утверждая свою силу и власть. «Я беспомощна, я слаба, я в плену у нее», — ударило Дженнифер в голову как дурман, скрутило мучительной потребностью быть заполненной. Она толкнулась навстречу Айрис. По распаленной коже скользнул прохладный шелк пиратской рубахи, и — чудесно! чудесно! — Айрис прижалась теснее, прихватила губами занывший бугорок, отчего Дженнифер вскрикнула. Нужно лучше владеть собой, иначе их точно застукают. Но как думать о людях в зале, если ей до мурашек хорошо?

За окнами громче завыл ветер, арфисты яростнее задергали струны. Сквозь занавесь донесся истерический женский смех. Сегодня что-то разлито в воздухе, в колодезной воде, в коридорах полупустого дворца, от чего жизнь кажется особенно восхитительной и мимолетной. Преддверье грозы — не время для осторожных ласк, которые как поглаживание перышком — лишь раздразнивают, обещают, но не больше. Дженнифер пылала изнутри. Она хотела грубо, резко, быстро, чтобы с места — в галоп, чтобы вино — из горла, чтобы пьянеть и задыхаться, накрывать ладонью ребра, держась за сошедшее с ума сердце. Айрис была такой же, потому и понимала ее без слов. Она принялась посасывать нижние губы Дженнифер, тереться подбородком, надавливая так правильно, так хорошо, что спирало в груди; вонзила в нее пальцы, а рассыпавшиеся из узла волосы щекотали бедра Дженнифер, от чего ее внутренние мышцы обхватывали каждую фалангу, каждый сустав. Пульс тяжело отдавался под кожей, и даже эта мелочь, усилившийся ток крови, добавляла масла в огонь...

И пока тело Дженнифер становилось легким, как пушинка, и неповоротливым, как гранитная глыба, она думала одно: что любовь Айрис — ее сорванца, ее очаровательного пирата с гордо вздернутым подбородком и мягким ртом, — по-настоящему горяча.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
